Determine the pathogenic role of hypothalamic corticotropin-releasing hormone secretion in three major forms of ACTH-dependent hypercortisolism: Cushing's Disease, major depressive disorder, and alcoholism, and to characterize the temporal sequence of recovery of CRH secretion after cure of Cushing's syndrome.